


Realist Alive

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied Femslash, POV Female Character, Past Relationship(s), Pilots, Platonic Relationships, Post-Season/Series 02, Slice of Life, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Nothing seemed to faze her, as she closed her eyes and hung on tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realist Alive

It was an awkward way to meet, but, to Asami’s credit, she never made Korra feel uncomfortable about it. There was a moment, of course, at first, of hey, they both dated Mako, but they had never talked about it.

They never talked about him.

Sometimes, Korra wished that they could, just because it might be kind of fun to compare notes. But Asami seemed like she was too classy for that, like she was above that kind of trivial gossip. Asami was really mature, a real grown-up, with being the head of a company and her family’s livelihood on her shoulders, and, to be honest, Korra was in awe of her, of her life, and of how put-together she was.

Nothing fazed Asami, not even this, with just jumping out of the planet cockpit after a test run and Korra standing there in the runway, just astounded by her flight skills. Korra herself didn’t have those kinds of abilities.

"Wow," Korra replied, beaming. "Wow, you really are good at everything."

Asami sat back, smiling to herself. "Yeah," she replied, and there was no ego in it, because it was just a plain fact. "I guess so."

She licked her lips, and then her hand was soon laced with Korra’s own hand.

"Now," she said, "Korra, I need you to focus, just relax and maybe stop talking for a while. Okay?"

"Oh-okay. Sure," Korra spoke finally, and then she closed her eyes, and then hung on tight.


End file.
